1. Field of the Invention
In the games of baseball and soccer, to name only two, the athlete must practice striking the ball. Pitching machines for baseball were developed, and they enabled a batter to develop his timing and swing. However, the pitching machine is expensive and cumbersome and has been the source of serious injuries. Also, it cannot place the ball precisely and repeatedly to help the batter develop a consistent swing plane.
Alternatively, and again using the games of baseball or soccer as examples, two or more athletes can practice together in a game situation. However, striking a thrown or placed ball in the open or in a enclosure does not allow sufficient rhythmic and consistent repetition for maximum training effect.
Most playing fields contain a backstop structure made substantially of chain-link mesh. In my simultaneously pending application entitled "Athletic Swing Plane Trainer" I disclose an apparatus including a ball suspended from a chain-link mesh backstop. In my simultaneously pending application entitled "Hook and Fork for Chain-link Mesh" I disclose the combination of hook and fork including a descending cord from which cord is appended a supported or harnessed playing ball.
This invention relates to all athletic devices which are suspended from an overhead structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, old to suspend a ball or toy for play. Doyle's "Baseball Batting Apparatus", U.S. Pat. No. 831,605 shows a simple suspended ball with elastic return cords.
Bearn's "Batting Practice Stand", U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,916 is a swinging arm apparatus with no similarity in function to my invention.
Hynes' "Batting Practice Device", U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,075 is again a swinging arm apparatus, with a cord combined with the arm. Neither of these devices allows an actual game ball to be inserted and removed.
The means of harnessing the actual game ball in a training apparatus is the object of my invention. It is, of course, old to fasten a cord directly to a ball or to use a netting.
In the field of playground tether balls, straps of fixed size are disclosed by Minchin's "Tether Ball Holder," U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,491 and Papp's "Game Ball and Tethering Means Therefore," U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,343. Neither one is a sufficiently durable and safe harness, and neither functions as does my invention.